colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kei Akerele
Kei Akerele, AKA SGA Interrogator, is one of the main baddies in Chaos Master's backstory, and one of the most highly-ranking SGA agents. Appearance They have dark skin, and long red hair. This bright-red mess is kept away from their eyes by the blue upper-frame of their eye mask, which is grey and yellow. They wear a blue shirt with grey cuffs, and a brown sash going from their left shoulder to their right hip. They also wear a grey belt and purple trousers, with black boots. Personality At first, Kei seems very aggressive and domineering, entering violently by throwing the door open and barking their demands at Glan Sterling. They display a pushy personality, violent and somewhat unpredictable, to the point of being highly dangerous and explosive, even willing to shoot and kill Glan Sterling if he refused to comply. However, by their next meetings- by transmission and hologram- they seem far friendlier, over-friendly even, discomfortingly familiar, but still shows their unpredictable, explosive side by first taking great pride in the kidnapping of Tybalt Cobra, and second by setting up a deadly explosive prank intending to kill the raiding gang. They mix their work and play. Although they’re very good at what they do, they can be silly while doing it. They’re the master of chair jousting and office pranks. Skills and Capabilities They are physically fit and strong, almost superhumanly durable, capable of shaking off being hit by a car within minutes. Their main skills, however, are beyond physical; they are cunning and creative, a master of surprise and pranks, despite being a double edged sword- not in the sense that they both set back and benefit themselves, but in the sense that they are seemingly both sharp and blunt at the same time. They are daring, devious and dramatic, with ill-defined, almost non-existant boundaries, and is very persistent, willing to go to any length to reach their goals. This hyper-focusedness on their objective may have been their undoing, as they were too distracted interrogating Glan Sterling to react in time to Jonah and Agent ? driving through the wall and knocking them aside. Although their unpredictability often gives them the upper hand in battles of wit, it also makes them rash and overly willing to take risks, which can throw the outcome any altercation into the air. They dance crazily. Offbeat. Erratic. Like they’re having a seizure. They tend to kick people doing topspins or elbow/punch people. They’re a notorious tickle-hugger, and they’re fairly strong– hugs are a bad idea, unless you have an escape plan. Trivia * They appear to be familiar with the Mario franchise, claiming that the 'princess is in another castle', confirming that Kei Akerele is canonically a piece of trash nerd * They are very informal, ending letters with 'Love from the SGA' and referring to Doctor Cobra as a 'sciency dude', 'Cobra guy', and 'idiot scientific genius'. * They have been reprimanded multiple times by superior SGA officers for unprofessionality, maiming valuable captives, and taking selfies with the prisoners. * However, SGA officers have long since given up on controlling Kei's behaviour, and they are practically told to do whatever'll make the subject comply quickest. * The Director-General of the SGA has likely brainwashed them, as he says that he'll make Glan 'want to cause chaos' and 'enjoy smashing things', two of Akerele's traits. * They’re very obvious about their birthday. Other agents know weeks in advance. They paste post-it notes all over the place, remind everyone, and pretend to be MASSIVELY surprised when everyone knows on the day. On others’ birthdays – SO many birthday punches. Category:Normos Category:Villains Category:SGA Category:Nonbinary Characters